Doctor Who: The Terror of Tooth an Claw
by Funkmachine
Summary: It was meant to be a simple break, just meeting up with old friends. But now there's a catwoman running wild in the TARDIS and a murder attempt to solve an. That's just to start what was meant to be an easy weekend.
1. Chapter 1

The legal disclaimer boiler plate

Look Doctor Who and all the related bits have really complex legal rights an ownership issues around them.

But i own none of them.  
If any one does own the rights an wish to collect i'm willing to buy them a drink, other then that i have no money an i'm not makeing any money of this.

A note on continuity /spoilers and content warnings

Ok this borrowing bits an pieces from all over.  
We're working mostly off TV here, my idea is that you should be able to read this based off the TV show an the idea that some other adventures have happened off screen.

Continuity wise, Ace is post Survival and the end of the classic show.

Spoilers, well you have seen session 25 an 26?  
Mosty an Survival

Content warning, blood, death, genocide, ugly mutants , off screen sex.

She dreamt, it was a dream she'd had before, an it was always the same, unchanging every time it came to her.

She was back there out on the scrub planes, with the hot sun high in the pink sky above her.

Her legs ran over the sands effortlessly, the wind flowing in her fur an the sent of her pray in her nose, she could run like this for ever.

Her mouth watered, as woman stubbled collapsing in the sand before her.

"Dorothy Noo!" her mother let out a final scream but the beast had to feast, she leaped on her with tooth and claw.

Ace awoke felling stick to her core, she'd never liked her mother much, in fact she despised her but ever for her that was a bit too much.

The TARDIS screeched an whirred as the Doctor moved like a mad woman darting wildy around the console as every thing shook and rumbled.

Then with a thud everything stopped, Graham smile to himself, you didn't have to be a time lord to know that was the hand brake.  
"So we're home then?" he asked.  
"Well "nearly" the Doctor pulled down a monitor.

"How "nearly" last time you said that we ended up in France, in France with Romans running about." he asked.

"Loudon, that's good enough for close.  
Come on gang we have got stuff to do." the Doctor announced .

It was odd Graham thought , the Doctor somehow did and didn't know how to fly the TARDIS.

The outside was certainly Loudon, a dull an ordinary Loudon street.

"Yaz, i need to ask for favour from you, it's just a bit of detective work, there's an old friend, I've been meaning to have catch up with, but you see i want to surprise them." The Doctor asked her.

"So you want me find them for you?" Yaz asked unsure of what the Doctor was really after.

"Yes if you can Yaz, it should be easy, -the Doctor produced a photograph-, Dorothy "Ace" Gale McShane.  
I don't have an address, i do have her number but that would give the surprise away.

But i'm sure you can find out the rest, it can't be that hard can it?." The Doctored nodded as if to was easy.

Yaz looked at the photo, it was old an yellowed, dated 1963, November 30, Shoreditch.  
The woman in photo was young, with dark brown hair an a lively look in her eyes.

She had a distictive look Yaz thought, the black bomber jacket covered in badges an then there was the gun, a big old style rifle with huge rocket thing on the end of it.

It was sure to be simple Yaz thought, a quick request an that was it.

"Ok i'll try but i', not promiseing anything Doctor."

"Doctor Yaz? are you two hungry? i'm thinking chippy.." Ryan asked them.

Dorothy Gale McShane flashed up, an old missing persons case, an by old the computer meant from 1986, a sixteen year old girl that just disappeared is if some storm had just come along an snatched her up.

But Ace McShane, she had the same face with a few more years on her, she should of been older, she just wasn't an it was not just few years or some good makeup, she just didn't look her age.

Not the age she'd been given, not some on that was seventeen in 63 anyway.

At first Yaz wounded if was her daughter but no they where too close for that.

Yaz's interest was peeked by the mystery, she wanted to meet Miss Gale, check things out first.

So Yaz found her self at the front desk of A Charitable Earth foundation, it was a nondescript office almost deliberately so.  
The receptionist had been polite but bunt with her, the next open appointment was at 2 pm sharp, so Yaz redesign her self to a wait and headed for a newspaper to catch up on things.

She heard the gunshot first, the scream followed as glass shattered an some one was thrown through the offices silver windows.

She watched open mouthed as the woman fell towards the ground, her feet first as Yaz waited for the sticking crunch of splintering bones, that never came a white sphere flashed around her an the woman was gone.  
For a moment Yaz was dumb founded then the blast-wave hit her as the office exploded in to a fireball.

"mm good Chips, that was a good idea, Ryan.  
I've missed proper chips with curry source, you just don't get them else where."

Then something bestial yowled in pain from the depths of the TARDIS, an alarm screeched away as the Doctor dropped her chips.

"That's bad is'nt it?" Ryan asked as he dropped his pie an chips.  
"Yes!" come on!" the Doctor ran towards the alarm.

Graham an Ryan followed her, it was twisting path turning right, left, right, right, right and right once more.  
The walls changed to stark white with inset round lights, the Doctor stopped an half pushed a side door open in her rush.  
Inside was a plain room, the Doctor ignored the fire extinguisher as she rummaged inside a medical box before drawing out a silver an stubby pistol shaped thing.  
"Ryan, take the stretcher an keep it in front of you.  
Graham, tranquillizer pistol, we're not taking chances here, so empty it the first chance you get." the Doctor forced a clip of silver needles in to before she handed it to Graham.  
It screeched nearby, catlike, as uneven footsteps echoed closer.

"Doctor! it's coming this way." Ryan tensed up holding the stretcher like a shield  
"to us, where the prey is." the Doctor nodded  
"You know what that is don't you?" Graham asked as the Doctor fell quiet.

It snarled at them from the darkness of the hall way, cat like eyes flashing green as Ryan ducked back from the sweep of feline talons.  
A cat like humanoid, it was covered cheetah like yellow spotted fur, with green eyes hungry for the hunt, she limped forwards.  
The feline hissed an bared her fangs at the Doctor, holding back is left leg as blood ran from a large gash.

"Come on fight it! Your better then this! " the Doctor called out to cheetah person.  
A swipe of its claws missed her head by a hair as Ryan blocked the blow, it claws gorged in to the plastic stretcher.

The Doctor moved forwards grabbing its hand as her foot hooked around the cheetah woman's own.

Both of them fell on to the floor as she tried to grapple with the cheetah person.  
Graham fired the tranquillizer gun, emptying it as the two of them squirmed on the floor.

For a moment both of them struggled before the Doctor manage to force a crude arm bar an it fell limp.  
The Doctor rose, her eyes wide an unfocused, as she stumbled against the wall.  
"Ugh.. you two see to Ace, call an ambulance an tell them that its a..ugh-" the Doctor pointed to the cheetah woman, her speech slurred before collapsing in to Graham's arms.

Graham grabbed hold of her, "See to who? Ace? tell us what Doctor? Come on don't pass out now.." Graham asked her as he lowered her to the ground, her eyes closing.

"No way! this got weirder! what the hell? Sh She... she was a cat person a minute ago." Ryan pointed to bleeding woman on the floor.  
"Flipping hell that's a lot of blood... we'd best get her an ambulance." Graham stuttered in shock...

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note

You know i said doctor who had complex right issues?

Here's a simple guide : .

An no that's just some of it, there more.

* * *

Part 2

* * *

UNIT OP Center Foxtrot

Kate Stewart's day was dull, being commander Unified Intelligence Taskforce was meant to be exciting full of battling aliens, five rounded rapid an back for tea.  
At least it was meant to be, no one ever thinks about the paperwork and the paperwork was dull.

Until it flashed up on the screen, it was no more automated report email:

"Category 2 beta individual status change.

Dorothy Gale "Ace" McShane hospitalised, details pending.

Category 2 alpha individual status change.

Yasmin Khan, detained, details pending."

_Well today just got a little more interesting, what is happening doctor..._

* * *

The TARDIS.

Graham carried the doctor back towards the centre of the TARDIS, it was an easy path to follow, Ryan had half ran with girl an the trail for blood showed why.

He stopped several times to catch his breath, the doctor was heavier then she looked an he not a strapping young man like Ryan, besides there no great rush.

Inside her room, he placed her gently down on the single bed.

He felt for her pulse, it was odd, a steady double beat, but she was breathing steady.

He slumped in to a chair by a davenport desk, "If only Grace was here, she'd know what to do with you doc.. me where do you even start?" he sighed.  
"Still it's best keep an eye on you till you come round, let you sleep it off."

He looked around, it was plain room, bed, bedside table, wardrobe, desk an chair, a painting on the wall.

There was little pass the time with, the choice was battered book on the storming of the bastille or chess.

But there where only four pieces on the board, a white king by a fairy piece he didn't recognise, an three pawn in front.

The picture on the wall court his eye, it was of an old house, with three men in strange robes smiling below it, in the centre was an older gentleman with silver hair an hawkish nose, the one to his left was taller with long brown hair, it was the third man that chilled him, dark haired an with demonic eyebrows an goatee.

* * *

The offices of A Charitable Earth.

Thick black smoke pored from the blacked hole in silver tower

"PC Yasmin Khan? i'm Detective Spencer." he held out a half open packet of cigarettes

"Don't smoke? Can i get you anything else Tea? Coffee?

Look i know you've had quite a shock Miss Khan but i do have to ask you some questions.

As you know it's important that we get your view of events while there still fresh in your mind.

Hopefully this won't take us long, there not many..."

* * *

Hospital.

Ace felt warm an numb as if she wrapped in giant soft blanket wool as she stirred awake.

An itch started down on her leg as her blurry eyes made out the white walls of hospital.

The world span slowly as closed her eyes again tried to remember how did she get here...

* * *

Hospital waiting room

Ryan relaxed, he'd been running on autopilot ever since the alarm in the TARDIS.

He need the time to process it all, to put it order an breath.

By the end of the first magazine he had it mostly in order, the cheetah person was the woman the doctor had called Ace, how she got in to the TARDIS well that was a mystery for another day.

He checked his phone, plugged in a headphone an set up on some music for what was looking like a long wait.

* * *

The TARDIS, the Doctor bed room.

"-Yarr- Ah be gone sleep! Your for tortoises." the doctor leap out of bed.  
"Right which way did Ace go." her face turned green as she bent over double

"Better out then in they say doc" Graham forced the waste paper basket under the doctor head.

"ugh.. They LIE an you know it!"

"I'll get the kettle on, you wash an then we'll go visit them." Graham patted her on the back

"Them?" she asked her face green.

"The girl! the cheeta woman!

Ryan when with her to the Hospital.

While i stayed her to keep an eye on you."

* * *

UNIT OP Center Foxtrot

"Ferret six to Grayhound, negative on target.

I say again negative on target."

"Commander Stewart here, return to surveillance.

Grayhound to Windmill 3, T minus 10."

Kate Stewart pulled her gun from the desk, a big chunky .455 Webley, she squeezed the grip an checked the red under-barrel laser.

* * *

The TARDIS.

There was something off about the TARDIS as Yaz entered.  
It was the jazz coming from the upper lounge, no one used that wood panelled room, no one she know of.

Yaz pushed the door open, there was woman in the room, dark haired, she lay on the chaise longue in a frayed blue velvet smoking jacket, an puffed white shirt.

"You've been looking for me Miss Khan. Gin?" Ace turned to face her, an raised a glass over the top of the chaise longue.  
It was the eyes that stopped Yaz, they where yellow with predatory feline slits.

Yaz worked her way around the drink cabinet an the chairs, she could clearly see aces leg bandaged up.

"Now what you wanted to talk about?" Ace asked her

"Who are you? An aren't you shock by well um this? the bigger on the inside thing?

an how did you get here anyway?"

"Ace. pleased to meet you.- she downed the last of the gin held her hand out for a hand shake.

"That's not your name." Yaz couldn't help but correct her.  
"Ok it's really Dorothy but that's a rubbish name."

"an how did you um get in?" Yaz asked as she sat down

"Front doors got a key, if you hadn't noticed, an besides the Professors best gin is up here." she poured her self another large glass of gin.

"Now if you going to keep being smart aleck an ask about the tardis being bigger on the inside an so on we should do it over dinner.

-she produced note in the doctors hand writing.-

"left us a note too."

* * *

Hospital waiting room

The Doctor an Graham enter the room.

"Ryan, any word on her?"

"The doctors said something about have to reattach some bit of her leg, other then that no news." he sighed

"Grapes? or Chocolates?" the doctor asked as she sat down on the bench.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors notes

Yes, Jodie Whittaker is shorter then Jemma Redgrave, But i'm not sure of Beverley Cressman's height (What did you think there was only one actor to play Kate Lethbrige-Stewart?)

Downtime counts, No i'm just an extra bitter wideness years fan.

* * *

Hospital Wanting room.

Graham was engrossed in a paper as the Doctor snored next to Ryans ear.  
This was not how Ryan had planed to spend his day, but then again cheetah people in TARDIS hadn't come in to it ether.

Kate Stewart hated the rain, it was worse as today was meant to be her day off.

"Osgood, you get on to the doctors about her an i'll talk with The Doctor, see what he.. She knows about this.

Thats going to be hard to get my head around."

Osgood nodded, as she shook her unbrella by it's red question mark shaped handle.  
"There still the Doctor, it's hardly like thay have never changed before."

Ryan barely looked up from phone as an older woman with blone hair sat down across from them.

"Ah doctor, jelly baby?" she held out an paper bag.

"-yawn- um yes go on then." the Doctor rubbed her eyes as she yawned.

" Kate Stewart, Oh look at you, you've grown!.

You used to be smaller, An look at you now, taller then me!" the Doctor jumped up an gestured from the top of her head towardas Kate's.

"You've changed too doctor. you used to be well frankly, a few different men." Kate excalind

"And every thing changes Kate, that the nature of life.

Right it's introductions time gang.  
Kate, this Ryan Sinclair and Graham O'Brien. ' The doctor wave at her compilations'

Graham, Ryan this is Kate Lethbridge-Stewart, top scientific big wig of UNIT. " the Doctor explained.

"UNIT? what's that?" Graham asked.

"Unified Intelligence Taskforce, We deal with the odd, the unexplained, anything on earth or even beyond some times.

We're Earths primary line of defence against hostile alien, or at lest we're meant to be.

I'm afraid this isn't a social call Doctor, there's been a disturbance, you've heard about it?" Kate asked her.

"No. What do you mean by disturbance." the Doctor asked.

"There's been a bombing down at the wharf." Kate explained.

"A bombing? That hardly your lots field now is it?" the Doctor bit the head off jelly baby as she spoke.

"Yes, normally we'd leave well alone.

But this is different, someone or something blow up the offices of A Charitable Earth foundation." Kate leaned in closer.

The doctor tensed an she cracked her knuckles.

"Go on." the Doctors voice was stern an flat.

"Well i'm afraid that's just about all we have to go on, I've sent Osgood to run a forensic instigation.

And we've already told the local police that it's a flaw with the gas mains, but that's just a cover line for the press.

So you have any ideas what's happening?" Kate asked the doctor.

"No.. But now i'm angry. Some one attacked one of my friends.

I'm not going to just walk away an let that slide, not something like this.  
Someone planed this an they meant it." The doctor's eyes where laser focused at Kate.

"You think its an attack doctor?" Kate asked, hoping that the Doctor had some other answer.

"What else could it be?  
We both know want she's like with explosives, No something's up, Why else is the building still standing?" the Doctor grined as she considered the alternative.

"You're right doctor something must be up, it's not like her to be sloppy with explosives, not like this.

An by your face, if we just follow your lead an we're all home for tea an crumpets.

Any questions?" Kate smiled at the doctor, clasped her hands together as if to ask the floor for questions.

"Ok an why i have, i never heard of this UNIT lot before?

If you all this important surly you'd of made the papers before." Graham asked.

"We don't want to make the papers. Its that simple." Kate answered.

"An as Kate was just about to tells us, What will be on the front of tomorrows papers?" The doctor asked.

"More likely pages 12 or 16, it was a gas mains failure, that destroys a central London office block.  
an that's all. It's Hardly ground breaking stuff."

There might be some call to reform some parts of the her mastery health an safely at work act 1974.  
But that's the Daily Mail's beard an butter." Kate explained.

"No, It's never the truth is it? But still people believe it anyway.  
No one remembers, not the yetis in the tube or the Cybermen, Yet alone that time with the Dinosaurs or Harold Saxon.  
People, no every one, every one, we all forget what they don't what to recall.

There's some things that are better left behind." the Doctor remarked.

"Dinosaurs!?" Ryan asked.

"See the mind forgets." the Doctor - taped the side of her head-

Now Osgood! If you don't mind giving me a hand, lets get started, Come on gang we've work to do." The doctor waved across the room a her.


	4. Chapter 4

They slipped into the ward like shadows.  
Machines bleeped an hissed in the battle as men gasped an clawed in the close forget battle to hang on to last treads of live.

The curtains where drawn as they made there way down the ward towards Ace's bay.

"She gone!" Graham explained at the empty bay.  
"But recently, look at all this!"  
Ryan pointed at the bed, empty an unmade, an the machines an monitors left in a mess of twisted cables an drips.

"Your right, and not long before us too.."  
The Doctor waved her sonic strew driver over the bay from roof to floor an side to side.  
"Osgood, tweeters." she asked.  
The doctor collected a lump of hairs from the bed before she moved towards the window an opened it.

"Jesus! That's a long way down." Graham gasped as he backed way from the window.  
"Not down, Up. Cats climb up, don't they?." The doctor smiled.

"Cats doctor?" Osgood asked.  
" Well more cheetahs, The Perivale incident Osgood.  
Anyway, She's climbed up, a return to type we might say..  
Osgood umbrella please " the Doctor asked.

With the umbrella in hand, the doctor climbed out in to the window frame.

The doctor gritted her teeth, it was a long way to ground from here, such a fall could kill her still.  
She turned around in the window, her feet on the wet window still, she grunted using the unbralla as hook to reach a drain pipe above.

With a struggle she pulled her self upwards, an reached out grab a clump of dark hair from a drain pipe in her hand.

"Oi! What do you think your doing barging in here like this!?" a short woman with a clip board barked at them.

"Unified Intelligence Taskforce, it's vital that we speak with the patient." Kate pushed her ID in to the woman's face.

"Look here i don't know who the hell you people are! But you will just have to wait.  
This is intensive care, NO ONE here is in a fit state for ANY questioning!.  
NO ONE! Do i make my self clear?" it was a stern an practised voice.

"Yes you do.  
I am COLONEL, Colonel Kate Lethbridge-Stewart, Unified Intelligence Taskforce.  
Now its vital that we interview a person about these events, vital to national defence. As soon as possible we must see her.  
AND who are you?" Kate repeated her self ignoring the command.

"Doctor Singh. Now how are you?" the woman answered.

"UNIT, Unified Intelligence Taskforce." Kate gave a blunt answer, passing her ID card to the woman.

"Alphabet soup mob? Well you wouldn't be the first or the last.

What the hell is she doing in the window!?  
Get down from there before you fall!" Doctor Singh's comment was cut short as she gasp at the doctors dangling legs.

"He- ...She is quite capable.

-Snap-Snap-

So where is she?  
Doctor Singh can you just ignore my operative and answer the question, where is she?" Kate demanded clinking her fingers.

"Who?.. she'll fall.. Look what's the name of this patient? You tell me an i'll contacts you a soon as there fit for questioning.  
An in the mean time you all get out of my ward." Doctor Singh pointed at the Doctor as she climbed in thru the window.

"Ace Gale McShane.  
She came in with a leg would about two hours ago?" Kate explained.

"Nurse, Patient Records please, we'll soon have you up to date with your "friend" ."  
Doctor Singh turned to a large male nurse, he looked liked he'd be more at home building site then a hospital.

"She's been discharged Doctor Singh." the nurses voice was low an slow.  
"What do you mean she been discharged!?"  
"It says so here doctor." The nurse taped the clipboard covered in scrawled handwriting.

"Who signed that order? She was in no fit state to be released!."  
"The consultant did." The nurse pointed to a form.  
"Well i will have to have words with him, more then words the medical council will here of this! I'll have him struck off!"

"Excuse me Doctor, but where friends of Miss Mc Shane, she was here, so can you tell use more about it." The Doctor butted in with a firm hand sake.

"NHS care quality review, just work round us." the Doctor flashed a id card at the man.

"Now Ace what happened to her?." the Doctor asked.

" Who? Mc Shane?" Doctor Singh asked

"Yes! That's her!" the Doctor smiled.

"Really there's not much to tell, she came in unconscious with a nasty leg injury, a projectile shattered both tibia an fibula an tore a mess thru her leg.

She'd of been lucky to keep the leg as it was, but now. -Doctor Sing sucked throu her teeth.-  
If get my hands on the doctor. then I tell you! He will pay for this!" She started to rant.

"Yes... but you need to see the ward an the patients first" The Doctor spoke softly as she pushed doctor Singh into the ward.

"Yes... see... to the ward... must help the Patients.. Ace is gone.. forget the consultant" Doctor Singh muttered.

"Right gang come to the roof!

Kate stay here keep an eye on her, an find out about that consultant." the Doctor took off down the hallway.

The stairway was dull and bare, concrete walls an fluorescent lights, the roofs door opened with the squeak of rustred hinges.

The roof was bare, a flat wind swept expanse covered with a mess of vents an air conditioners.

"Getting closer." The Doctor waved her sonic strew driver across it, and headed towards the edge.

"-ugh- That's nasty" Ryan exclaimed looking in a corner of the vents.

"What did this.. doc you know what did this" Graham exclaimed as he pointed to a pile of mangled and half eaten pigeons in a mass of gore an feathers.

"A bloody big cat with two hands." the Doctor told him as she fiddled with her sonic .

"Osgood you get the dog team up here, this might be worse then i feared.

An get this hair down the lab." the Doctor pulled a long hair from the gristly mass.

"Doc you know what's is going on don't you.

You know something an your not telling us.

I don't like that. Come on be straight with us what this all about? Who is this Ace? What this cat thing?" Graham asked her.

" I.. i was trying to avoid repeating my self, that why i haven't told you, i just wanted to tell you all at once.

Ace.. well a Miss Dorothy Gale McShane, but don't call her Dorothy, she's much better known as Ace.

Ace used to travel with me.

That's why where here, i was just to have a chant with some old friends, An as you've guessed it's not going to plan.

This Cat thing, well years ago, years an years ago on a far distant planet, we where exposed to the planets virus.

That planet it got into every one, down in to your bones, its worming way in to you, turning you in to one of them, the cheetah kind.

But that planets gone an it was years ago, Ace was stable, she shouldn't be doing this.

Not now or here, something has changed, it become active highly active, overcharged that's how she teleported in to the TARDIS .

That virus was two parts, the Kitling spread it, made the infected hunt for them, as they acted as a homing beacon.

In turn the infected would metamorphose, become part of the planet, a part of the hunt and spread the virus on wards as they feed the Kitlings.

Ace never got that far, she didn't fully metamorphose, never became fully part of the system." The Doctor explained.

"So that kitten from hell could just of popped in any time?" Graham asked.

"No, something over charged the virus, changed her an now she's changing back.. i hope."

"That reassuring Doc." Graham was not reassured.

A phone bleeped "an now I.. No you have to repeat this all to Yaz, the "Kitten from hell" just called.

French or Italian food gang?" The Doctor asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Of Tooth and Claw chapter 5

"So this is the place?" Graham asked out the front of a half empty French restaurant

"Should be.. come on Fam, it's time to meet Ace." The Doctor pushed the door open.

"Hello, we're here to meet a friend. I believe she has a table for us, booked under the name of Ace." the Doctor told the waiter.

"Ah... the rest of your party is just though here." The Waiter led them into the back of the restaurant.

"Ah there you are! Profess...or, ... Red or White?" Ace half asked as she fell quiet.

"Red and strong after today, first we had to deal with you and your medical recourse..

Ace downed the glass as she picked the doctor in a bear hug.

"Doctor! It is you!" she half crushed the doctor in a bear hug , lifting her from the floor.

"Yes and it's good to see you too! Ace, now come what about this wine and by the way meet my news friends, they haven't met you yet.." the doctor waved to the others.

"The wine, well it's red and alcoholic,... doesn't taste too bad as well." Ace muttered letting the doctor down.

" A Vin de pays? In that case, Yes three more glasses, and large ones too." She called back.

Graham, Ryan and the Doctor took up the seats at the table across from Ace an Yaz.

"But now how did you know it was me? I've had some changes since we last meet.?" The doctor asked Ace as she seated herself.

"Of course i know it's you, -sniff- you still smell the same, deep down, you can't hide that.

Not from me, Not now, an long has it been?

You were a short Scottish man last time, then you were all such a cutie with that curly mop top.

Don't tell me it doesn't really matter does it? You're you and we've work to do."

Ace half asked as she smiled.

"No, we have dinner to eat first and then we get to the bottom of this trouble." Doctor responded.

"Right so introductions time Fam, Ace, this is Ryan and Graham, you've met Yaz already. Ryan and Graham this is Ace.

Right now that the belated introductions are out of the way there's a new rule Fam, If you see her running keep up, if she says anything about nitro 9 run faster and remember to duck!

"Ace don't blow up this lot if you can help it.!"

"Right Menu time gang, Ace, Yaz are you ready to order?"

"Yep One contre-filet, bleu." Ace's French was rusty as she read the menu...

"Right so one Burger, one Fish, one Chicken Salad and a coke, one Blue steak and a Salad for me." The doctor relayed their order to the waiter.

"Wait? You get to drink?" Ace pointed at Ryan as she gave the Doctor an accusing look.

"I don't see why not Ryan's a grown lad" Graham interjected.

"An as i recall you couldn't get served back then besides it-" the doctor started to cut off aces argument

"- it clouds the mind." A short man with blue grey eyes and a battered Panama hat seated himself at the table.

"Professor!" Ace let out a gasp as she turned to face the new comer.

"Who else!? Ace? Ah an you must be me, well a later me that is." The Scottish man gritted his teeth at the word professor.

"Do you know how hard it is to get a table here when you've taken your own reservation?" he asked.

"No? it's damn a sight harder than a job at Mithridates own kitchen.

So is this a good vintage then? umm burgundy, 2017 , not the best year, not a Vin délimité de qualité supérieure, not by any stretch, a little too much sun that year if i recall." he left the emptry glass on the table.

"Still I'll have more of it if you don't mind, it is a good vintage and another salad too.

But first we need to talk, me and me."

The short man called the Professor turned to the Doctor.

"Ace please can you explain how the timelines inter coiling works, while I'm away having a chat with myself?" The doctor stood up and pushed in her chair.

"But that's.." Ace started to mutter.

"Just make them a little less or far more confused than they are now." The Doctor snatched Ace's wine glass and downed it.

The Doctor grabbed a firm hold of the Professor's belt and all but dragged him away to the bathroom.

"Uh... Ace who is that man, who is this Professor chap and what he got to do with the Doc?" Graham asked.

"well this all gets really complex, do you want the maths too?..."

She slammed him against the wall, one hand firm around his neck as she worked a claw grip on his left shoulder.

"Don't even think about them! There! Not! Your! Toys! Not for your plans! Whatever the hell that is Understand!?" She drove her thumb deep into his armpit.

"I will keep that in mind" the Professor gasped as the Doctor worked her thumb in to his armpit, the nail digging at the nerve cluster.

"Ace! What did you do to her? Tell me you slimy little man." the Doctor spat at him.

"What? Why don't i remember? We erased that bit didn't we? Oh but it was painful, using her like that... You're weak just like the spiky haired one was. Couldn't do it." The Professor squirmed under the Doctors grip.

"Never mind about me, We'll find out in time." the Doctor half spat as she shook her head in disgust.

"Ace! What did you do? Half her leg was missing this morning and now it just barely a limp." the Doctor asked again .

"Just a little help, a wee tune up, a few nitrites here and there, we can't have the champions squire falling now can we?

While I'll admit there a little over active, I'm sure we can correct that in time for the next one.." Professor explained.

She slapped him hard across the face.

"What else!, there's more tell me."

"hu.. Had to make sure that it couldn't happen again.. fix it so she wouldn't change like that." Professor gasp in pain as the blood started to run down the doctor's thumb.

"you.. you've rewired her brain haven't you?

Linked up her flight response to the dormant cheetah virus, hot wired it's abilities.

Made her have an ejector seat " the Doctor's face was full of disgust as she slapped him a few more times.

"That's a crude way to put it, it's a survival mechanism that's all" Professor started to argue

"Why? Why do that with her?"

"i.. I Was only using what was there, it made her safer...'' the Professor started

There was a knock at the door.

"-Doctor? Professor? The waiter wants to know about the appetizers? " Ace asked from the doorway.

"You heard that? didn't you" The doctor asked her.

"Of course,- we talked about it? you do remember?." Ace nodded in response.

"We went off to Terminus, Do you remember after the crash of the spaceship Miranda? When I got shot and started to grow fangs afterwards?" Ace commentated ,as if the Doctor had been there with here.

The doctor half nodded before she rolled her eyes and scrunched her brow as she racked her brain trying to recall.

"Just get us some Garlic bread Ace, we'll be with you shortly." the Professor waved her away.

" Spaceship Miranda? when did that happen?" the Doctor questioned their future self.

" I don't remember, not really, I think I forgot some time around the timewyrm business ..."

"What do you mean there, the same person?

But not as they are meeting their past self?

Isn't your head meant to explode or something? " Ryan asked.

"Like in Back to the future? No it's your own future and it hasn't been written yet, well mostly." Ace downed her glass.

"Look here you and here's the future you.  
As long as the two keep keep a distance it's easy, we stay a way from

It's all a bit complex... feels kind of like being half black out drunk, you remember bits in the wrong order and bits that didn't happen or bits that did twice, or not happen but happen.

Look just don't try to keep track, it's all a bit wiggly bubbly.


End file.
